


Breakfast At This Hour?

by FlowerbombAffliction



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerbombAffliction/pseuds/FlowerbombAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little fluffy fic about making breakfast with Dan in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast At This Hour?

Dan turned over to wrap his arm around you, he did it in his sleep usually. This time he woke you up, your eyes fluttered open. At first you tried to go back to sleep but your stomach was growling for food. You looked for your phone that you usually laid with and you found out that it was under your thigh. You opened up to your home screen to check the time. The light was too bright and your eyes had to adjust for a second and the time showed, 3:26 am. Your stomach growled again and now you noticed that you were beyond starving. You thought about the day before and what you ate, all you ate was lunch you recalled. You thought of the things that was in the fridge, not a particular snack you wanted. You wanted a full fledged meal. You looked at Dan, turning a bit. The outline of his body was clear since the moonlight that came from the window behind him.

"Hey, Dan?" You spoke softly which caused him to stir. He opened his eyes and made a sleepy sound that sounded like a 'What?'. "I'm hungry... can we make breakfast?" You asked him, getting a bit closer to him so you can put your finger on his arm to draw little doodles. "Wha.. what time is it?" He was always so out of it when he first woke up. It took him a while to actually wake up.

You looked back at your phone, "3:27 am. But I'm craving some breakfast." You rubbed your hand up his arm, smiling tiredly. Since the moonlight was shining on your face he could see you a bit better. He made another sleepy noise, which was incomprehensible this time. He closed his eyes again, the exhaustion beating him. "Daaan, please?" You whined quietly, tapping on his arm lightly.

He opened his eyes again, "Shhhh.." He pulled you close, nuzzling you like if you were a puppy. When you tried to pull away he only held you tighter, not wanting to let go. Then his eyes closed again.

Alright, you were done being nice. You whined, breaking away from him. You grabbed a pillow and walked over to his side of the bed and hit him with it. You whispered/yelled, "I'm hungry! Make breakfast with me!" He just let out a groan and sat up.  
"Fine." He swung his legs over the bed, about to get up. You grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing him back on the bed. "Yay!" You let out pridefully and started kissing his cheeks and jaw. Honestly, he loved when you did this. To be surrounded by kisses was a sure way to make him happy and even wake him up a bit. He sat back up with you in his lap, "I get two free passes of beating your ass in video games for this right?" He looked at you, the moonlight gleaming on his face now which made your heart melt. "Promise." You gave him a long sweet kiss to seal the promise and he stood up, your feet falling to let you down.

You ran out of the room, quietly tip toeing to the kitchen. "Shhh." Dan hushed you, "Barry's sleeping." He reminded you which made you make a sour face. You opened the fridge, getting out eggs and milk, you turned the light on after. He got the bacon from the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost it. He put the bread on the side and got out two skillets. One of the pots shifted and made a loud clank, "Shh!" You hurried out of your mouth. He cringed at the noise and closed the cabinet.

Both of you have decided on making pink eggs after arguing with your whispers. The bacon was still defrosting so Dan started making the eggs, you wrapped your hands around his waist while he cracked the egg to put it in. You had to go on your tippy toes to be able to rest your chin on his shoulder and watch what he was doing. "I still can't believe you woke me up to make you breakfast in the middle of the night." He grumbled.  
"You shush, remember all the free hits you'll get in video games, and kisses-" You pecked his cheek which made him smile a little. "And delicious food. Who needs sleep anyway?" You grinned again.  
"Well rounded people mostly." He replied and got the spatula from the drawer. You shook your head, breaking yourself away from him to get the bacon out of the microwave avoiding the loud beep. "You should make this too.. it crackles and burns me." Your face turned into a pout and he looked over at you for a second. "That's not fair, don't pout at me." He looked back at the eggs, a small smile appearing on his face.

When the eggs were cooking Dan started on the bacon, you made a quiet squeak when the bacon sizzled. You pursed your lips not to make anymore noise, the bacon crackled and you watched it as he cooked. You laid out paper towels so the grease could relieve itself and cool down. You reached close to the pan to cook the eggs and oily grease popped out of the bacon and hit your arm, burning you. You hissed loudly, retracting back and stepping away. "Ow!" You frowned. Dan's eyes widened and he set down the spatula to look at you arm.   
"Are you okay?" He whispered, looking over your arm worriedly. "Do you need a band-aid?" He asked, looking up to your eyes.

"I'm fine, honey. That just really fucking hurt." You laughed quietly. "I'm going to the bathroom, make some food while I'm gone." You smiled at him, he nodded. You trotted to the bathroom, Dan looking while you go in the bathroom. Then he focuses on what he was doing. You turned on the light and looked at the burn, just a couple small red spots. No biggie. You felt relieved, you washed off the grease from the burn and walked back out. 

Bacon was laid out on the paper towel and Dan was putting the pink eggs on the two plates, you made a small happy noise because the intoxicating breakfast smell. Your stomach growled a bit and Dan laughed, he having to hear it since it was so loud. You looked at the microwave, just nearing four am it displayed. Apparently he had already made the toast, that was your job. "I could have made the toast, babe." You glanced over to him and made a plate of breakfast. 

"If I let you now, the food would already be cold." He grinned at you. You glared at him, "Screw you, dude." With your plate and fork in hand, you skipped to his bedroom happily. He followed you back in, trying to hold two cups of orange juice and the plate of his own. You set your food down and helped him with the drinks. Both of you laid down, eating your food and watching the moon. Random topics coming into conversation, about your day was previously and how good the food was. It soon turned into the empty plates on the nightstands, you and him cuddling close together. 

You looked up into his eyes, your hand sprawled out on his chest. "I love you.." You said to him, your eyes looked comforting to him. He was so lost into you, that he almost forgot to reply.   
"I love you too.. you have no idea." He said softly. Those soothing words made yourself smile slightly, he sounded like he was in love. That made you relieved, it just somehow did. He's said it before, it's just been a while since it was so intimate like this. He placed his hand on your cheek and pulled you in for a kiss, you made a slight happy noise and kissed him back.

The kissing came to a slow stop and you two looked to the moonlight to find it wasn't there anymore, both of your eyes slowly drooped until the sleep came over and you dreamt the wildest things. All involving him.


End file.
